Night Angel
by Draco MalfoyGirl 16
Summary: Hitomi finds out something that makes her run into the awaiting arms of the Zaibach Empire. Can Van bring her back or has she chosen her place in this war for Gaea?


  


A/N: I don't own any one from Escaflowne. I so wish I did, but I don't. I own a few people that appear in this story and some my friends own. Lol, well on with the story.  
  
Hitomi Kanzaki stood there on that old bridge kissing the Caeli knight Allen Crusade Schezar the eighth who she thought she loved in the middle of a down pour. After what seemed like hours, but really only one minute, their lips parted. She moved her wet sandy blonde from her slightly tan face as she opened her emerald green eyes. She looked up only to see the long haired blonde blue eyed knight looking down at her lovingly. Hitomi chose that moment to look behind Allen and seen a boy of fifteen with fairly tan skin and gravity defining raven black hair ,that was limp from the rain that had finally stopped falling down on Gaea, of Van Slanzar de Fanel the raining king of Fanelia. She couldn't tell if it was the water that dripped on to his face from his hair or tears that he shed from his sad brown eyes.  
  
"Van," Was all Hitomi could say. Allen turned around to see what was the matter and seen what Hitomi had seen. Before another word could be said van took off run. "VAN!" both Hitomi and Allen called after him. Van ran all the way to the windmill where his Guymelfe was kept. He ran inside a shut the door behind him. A small human like cat creator sat up and looked around the poorly light room only to spot Van as the scores that woke her up.   
  
" Oh lord Van." She said as she seen that he was slivering from his wet clothes. He walked over and sat near the fire. Merle walked over to him and help his take off his wet shirt and placed a blanket over his slivering form.   
  
//: What could have happened to him to be like this? I bet it has something to do with Hitomi. That girl is always causing trouble. He is better off with out her, but still. I hate to see him like this.:// she thought as she hung his shirt near the fire so the warm air could dry it. After that she walked over to her best friend and infatuation, sat next to him, and looked in the direction of the fire. Not wanting to upset Van any more by asking what really happened. After a few minutes after Van arrived at the windmill Allen and Hitomi arrived back at the Asturia palace. Allen walked Hitomi to her quarters and bid her good night. Hitomi closed her door as Allen walked to his own quarters with his long blonde hair swaying behind him. She walked over to her, laid down, and began to reflecting on what happened to lead to this low point in her day.  
  
~ Flash back~  
  
She was sitting on the hay loft drinking from some kind of fruit called piscus Van had given her. Van finished his in no time and was now cleaning Escaflowne sword while she sat and watched him as she slowly drank the sour juice from the fruit. All of a sudden Van broke the eerie silence between them.   
  
" Hitomi after the war I... I would like you to ah... I want..." he seemed to be chocking on his words. Hitomi watching him make a fool of him self as he tried to find the right words to say. " I WANT YOU," he finally yelled at his statement Hitomi dropped her fruit and looked at him. " I WANT YOUR POWER!" now she was mad. She raised her hand and gave him the hardest slap that she could and left him there. Sitting on his butt with his rarely ungloved hand on his slowly Redding check. After Hitomi left the windmill she walked around for hours until it started to rain. With a heavy sigh she felt that she should return to the palace. She slowly made her way along the way she came apone Allen who was standing on the bridge in the rain. He turned his head and locked eyes with Hitomi. They both walked closer to each other. Their eyes never leaving each others. Their bodies drew closer and closer till there was only a few inches in between them. Their eyes slowly close as they lips meet for a passionate kiss.  
  
~ End Flash back~  
  
Hitomi sighed as she took off her running shoes and crawled into bed and fell into a deep dreamless sleep. Unsure of what the dawn would bring to her life thus far.  
  
A/N: Ok this is the done. So if you like this story then review and if I get enough reviews I will add the next chapter. I hope that you like it.


End file.
